The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly. The present invention also relates to a process for assembling the same.
An integrated circuit chip is widely used in an electrical appliance such as a computer. When the electrical appliance operates, the chip generates energy in the form of heat. If the chip is unable to transfer enough heat to ambient air, the elevated operating temperature may result in damage of the chip or breakdown of the whole appliance. In order to remove most heat generated from the chip, especially a CPU (central processing unit), an additional heat sink is usually attached on and spreads over the top surface thereof. The heat sink is made of a highly thermal conductive material and has a larger surface area than the attached CPU for improving heat transfer. In addition, the heat sink is frequently constructed with spaced fins in order to provide extra surface area. Furthermore, heat can be quickly dissipated by improving the efficiency of the air circulation when a fan is disposed on the heat sink.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view showing a typical heat-dissipating assembly for a CPU 11. The heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat sink 12 and a fan 13. The heat sink 12 is made of a highly conductive material, for example aluminum. The heat sink 12 includes a base 120 and a plurality of sheet-shaped fins 121. The base 120 is in contact with the top surface of the CPU chip 11. The fan 13 is disposed on the heat sink 12.
The heat sink 12 is mounted by edge plates 123 on two sides thereof. The edge plates 123 are bent to form sheltering plates 124. The sheltering plates 124 have openings 125 corresponding to holes 131 of the fan 13. The fan 13 is coupled with heat sink 12 by passing screws 16 through the holes 131 and then engaging the screws 16 with the openings 125.
It is found that the process for coupling the heat sink 12 with the fan 13 has the following disadvantages:
(1) The procedures of mounting the edge plates 123 onto the heat sink 12, bend the edge plates 123 to form sheltering plates 124 and drilling opening 125 are labor-intensive and time-consuming.
(2) Since four screws 16 and two edge plates 123 are required, the material cost is high.
(3) The screws 16 are engaged with the opening 125 one by one, which is also time-consuming.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved heat-dissipating assembly and a process for assembling the same so as to overcome the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly for reducing assembling time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly for reducing material cost.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating assembly for removing a portion of heat from a heat-generating device. The heat-dissipating assembly includes a fan and a heat sink. The fan has holes. The heat sink has a base in contact with a surface of the heat-generating device, and first fins and second fins extending upwards from the base, wherein the second fins further have projecting plates corresponding to the holes, each of the projecting plates includes a pedestal and a fastening portion, and the height of the pedestal is substantially the same as that of the fan, wherein the projecting plates are inserted into the corresponding holes and the fasting portions are bent so as to be in contact with the upper surface of the fan.
Preferably, the heat-generating device is an electronic device in operation.
Preferably, the electronic device is a CPU (central processing unit).
Preferably, the projecting plates are integrally formed with the second fins.
Preferably, two notches are formed between the pedestal and the fastening portion.
Preferably, the maximum cross-sectional length of the pedestal is slightly smaller than the diameter of the hole.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating assembly for removing a portion of heat from a CPU (central processing unit). The heat-dissipating assembly includes a fan having holes and a heat sink having a base in contact with a surface of the CPU and first fins and second fins extending upwards from the base, wherein the second fins further have projecting plates corresponding to the holes, each of the projecting plates includes a pedestal and a fastening portion, two notches are formed between the pedestal and the fastening portion, and the height of the pedestal is substantially the same as that of the fan, wherein the projecting plates are inserted into the corresponding holes and the fasting portions are bent so as to be in contact with the upper surface of the fan.
Preferably, the projecting plates are integrally formed with the second fins.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for assembling a heat-dissipating assembly. The process includes steps of (a)providing a fan having holes and a heat sink, wherein the heat sink has first fins and second fins, the second fins have projecting plates corresponding to the holes and each of the projecting plates includes a pedestal and a fastening portion; (b)allowing the projecting plates to be inserted into the corresponding holes, thereby protruding the fastening portions through the holes; and (c)bending the fastening portions to be in contact with the upper surface of the fan.
Preferably, the projecting plates are integrally formed with the second fins.
Preferably, two notches are formed between the pedestal and the fastening portion.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: